


tired as hell.

by acesayshi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Carried, Mentioned Hasumi Keito, Mentioned Kagehira Mika - Freeform, Mentioned Mikejima Madara, Mentioned Trickstar, Not Beta Read, Sleep Deprived Hidaka Hokuto, Sleepiness, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haji was there for like one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesayshi/pseuds/acesayshi
Summary: Arashi carries a sleeping Hokuto back to his dorm. That's, that's basically it.(also known as, op is tired as hell and is heavily projecting bc i too, want to be carried back to my room by my girlfriend)
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto & Narukami Arashi, Hidaka Hokuto/Narukami Arashi, Narukami Arashi & Shino Hajime
Kudos: 4





	tired as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> i had this technically finished for like, nearly a month -- very quickly, if i may add, n was originally supposed to have a short, second part (chatfic really) but due to Reasons i decided to take it out before the draft expires LMAO
> 
> well, as always, hope you enjoy and thank you for reading ~

“Hokuto-chan…”

“Mmnn, Narukami?" He murmured, still half-asleep. They were both at Arashi's dorm room, with him hugging her from the back. He inhaled deeply on her neck, eliciting a sleepy giggle from her.

It was afternoon, a few hours after school ended. And here they were, sleep-deprived working on school work, both seconds away from taking a nap. Perhaps they should have gone somewhere else,so that they wouldn't be so sleepy, Hokuto thought, but he didn't move from his very comfortable place.

"I think…" She spoke after a drowsy moment, leaning back to him. Hokuto still had his eyes closed. "Mmm, you should head back to your dorm."

"…no."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"'Don't wanna," his voice was muffled, and he tightened his hug slightly. 

"You can be _juust_ as childish as me sometimes, y'know Hokuto-chan?"

"Narukami's warm… my room's cold."

"We'll both end up taking a nap here, Hokuto-chan," She huffed, and he can see her little pout. "And then we'd receive another three-hour lecture from Hasumi-kun... My legs wouldn't be able to _take_ it."

"'Think it'd be doubled… so six hours."

"That's even worse~… You don't want that too, right?"

"I can do _seiza_ fine."

" _For_ _six_ _hours?_ " She whispered louder and harsher than normal, though that could be because she's just tired as him. Didn't do much other than making him cling to her more.

"So loud…"

"Sorry sorry, but I can't do that… who knows what that would do to my beautiful legs, you know~?"

"Doesn't Mikejima-senpai do that in the… Track-and-Field club?"

"Mnn, no. And Mama graduated already, Hokuto-chan. He only comes to visit really," He can feel his breathing start to slow down. Finally, with all his responsibilities and duties as a student, an idol, and as a leader, he can finally rest…

He fell asleep right on her shoulder. Arashi looked over, seeing a peaceful face from a usually busy and tired one. She pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

She sighed, and went to de-untangle his arms. Because he was sleepy, she was met with little restraint (though... she did expect a little more). Instead, she wrapped his arms around her neck, and made sure that his arms and legs were secure and — hup!

She stood up, with her carrying Hokuto on her back. Ow, that kinda hurt… it had been a while since she carried someone… and Hokuto wasn't as light as Mika either… ugh.

"This is _way_ too much effort…" Annoyed as she was, she still moved towards the door — slow and steady, making sure Hokuto won't fall.

"Nnnm, what the hell are y'doing now…" He rustled from his sleep, but still had his eyes closed. 

"Ara ara, I'm taking you back to your dorm~ Don't worry, this is a professional~ service so you'll stay comfortable the whole time, just ask Mika-chan." 

She laughed lightly at her little joke...ah, his jokes are starting to rub off on her… Good thing he's still sleepy. 

"… whatever, do what y'want. So stubborn…"

" _You're_ stubborn too, Hokuto-chan. You'll thank me later, you'll see…♪"

The whole walk — if she could call it that — was peaceful and largely uneventful. Not a lot of people passed by, and if they did, she was sure they didn't care about them.

(Except for when Subaru and Mao passed by… she dodged a _large_ bullet when Mao managed to cover Subaru's mouth with his hand on time.)

"Thank you, Mao-chan… I'll repay you back soon." She hummed to herself, thinking up various gift ideas… She'll have to ask Hokuto for ideas later.

… On second thought, maybe she'll ask Mika and Makoto instead. Some of Hokuto's ideas were… questionable at best. She still… loves him in spite of that.

Speaking of Hokuto… she looked over again, and he was still sleeping peacefully. His hair was a little ruffled though, and she reached out to flatten it _just_ a little bit, but that made him move closer to her neck, a concentrated face softening to a content one.

“…rukami…” He mumbled out, gently pressing his lips to her neck, and he promptly fell back to sleep.

So so _cuuute!_

She could die right at this spot and she wouldn't care. This was utter bliss! It's just, _such_ a shame that it'll have to end early… because she was right in front of his room door.

She hoped to God that no one was there and the door was unlocked — and prayed even harder that even if there was _someone_ , it wasn't Hasumi or the like. That would be _super_ embarrassing and she wouldn't know what to say anymore.

She took a deep breath, but before she could decide what to do, the door opened.

"Hm?" It was Hajime who opened the door. She let go the breath she was holding.

"Arashi onee-chan1? Is there something you...oh." He took notice of the sleeping body on her back, and Arashi simply smiled at him.

Arashi felt like hugging him and never letting go, because _her luck!_ But she resisted that urge. That would mean she had to adjust Hokuto, disturbing his sleep. _No thanks!_

"Hiii, Hajime-chan, thank God! Uhm, could you let me in? I'm here to drop sleepy Hokuto-chan~"

"O-of course. You're always welcome to come by, Arashi onee-chan." Hajime stepped aside to allow Arashi (and Hokuto, still on her back sleeping).

Their room was… cute, surprisingly, and very neat2. But that was to be expected with a dorm room that has _the_ resident advisor, who would keep things orderly. _Fufu,_ she wondered if it was cute because of Hajime, or if it was because of Hokuto, seeing little white rabbit motifs across the dorm. 

(If she hadn’t gotten close to Hokuto, she would have thought it to be Hajime only, but regarding his feelings to a white rabbit3… perhaps it was the both of them. The thought of Hajime-chan and Hokuto-chan working hard together was a ni~ce image, and she enjoyed that thought.)

She hummed lightly, approving the place. “Your dorm’s still super cute, Hajime-chan~”

“Ehehe, thank you. We worked hard on the little rabbit cutouts, with Hidaka-senpai and Hasumi-senpai, I mean.”

“Fufu, Hasumi-kun likes cute things, too huh?”

“He said it was fine because it wasn’t in the way of anything, plus Hidaka-senpai said it’d look cute and he doesn’t mind at all…♪”

She laughed with Hajime, causing Hokuto to slightly stir. She adjusted her grip and continued, "So, Hajime-chan, which one is Hokuto-chan’s bed, hmm?”

"It's right over here, nee-chan." 

"Thank you~" She singsonged, and gently dropped Hokuto on his neat and dark blue bed. It was plain and simple, matching the dark wooden drawers, with little trinkets and photos in place. She noticed that he had a few posters up — like of a Theater Club play, and of Trickstar. A drawer of his had a picture frame with his grandmother and Trickstar, huddled up with Anzu taking the selfie. All their smiles were very bright... she noticed that his smile was more awkward, but the look in his eyes said otherwise, being very happy and content. 

Overall, his part of the room was… well, just like him. 

"How very Hokuto-like…"

"Is there anything else you need with us, nee-chan? I'll have to leave soon, but it's alright for you to stay for as long as you like."

"Hm, just a second." Peering over Hokuto's sleeping face, she smiled at him. His sleeping face was relaxed, and he pressed his face further into the pillow, clinging into it. _Oh, if only she could take a pic!_

"Good night, my prince. Sweet dreams." She kissed his forehead, and if she looked a little closer, she can see an inkling of a smile.

"Alright, that's all! Can I join you in wherever you're going, Hajime-chan~?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 reference to hansel and gretel, !!-gacha story! no idea if hajime will call her that from now on but idc, thats MY canon :] pls read it its very cute... it discusses about how you want yourself to appear (hajime & arashi talk about this in later chapters). a little warning that it mentions diets/weights, and the akehoshi scandal so be careful on that!  
> 2 there seems to be no official descrip/photo on it… so really the stuff i say, its all for fun lol  
> 3 reference to passionate carmen! it's a cute !-gacha story, pls read it :] he hold bnuuy  
> 4 let me shorten things ok… plus other characters seem to do this with '(name)-senpai', shortening it to 'senpai' sometimes, so i said heck it, why not!
> 
> alright then basically what happens after is that hajime lets her go with him to meet up w subaru n mao!! the second chapter doesnt detail that LOL its more of her n hokuto chatting in the evening~~
> 
> thank ya for reading~ kudos & comments r appreciated as always !!

**Author's Note:**

> 1 reference to hansel and gretel, !!-gacha story! no idea if hajime will call her that from now on but idc, thats MY canon :] pls read it its very cute... it discusses about how you want yourself to appear (hajime & arashi talk about this in later chapters). a little warning that it mentions diets/weights, and the akehoshi scandal so be careful on that!  
> 2 there seems to be no official descrip/photo on it… so really the stuff i say, its all for fun lol  
> 3 reference to passionate carmen! it's a cute !-gacha story, pls read it :] he hold bnuuy  
> alright then basically what happens after is that hajime lets her go with him to meet up w subaru n mao!! that, thats it lol
> 
> thank ya for reading~ kudos & comments r appreciated as always !!


End file.
